The Shower Scene
by Torchwood Tea Girl
Summary: After a long, tiring day chasing cannibals, Jack only wants to relax. But how can he when there's someone using his shower? Countryside/Janto


This was just a short little thing that I started a while ago and have only recently finished. After CoE, I really needed some Janto fluff to make me feel better. Hopefully, this story will do the same for others. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of it's characters, but if I did Ianto certainly wouldn't be dead, the 456 would have been defeated in a much less disturbing way, and Jack Harkness wouldn't have run away like a coward.

* * *

The Shower Scene

Everyone had gone home. First Toshiko, dropped off at her empty flat with a murmured promise that she'd be fine after some sleep and that she'd see everyone in the morning. Then, when they'd reached the Hub, Owen escorted Gwen to his car despite her worries about her own car being left unattended all night. Jack wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that Gwen wouldn't be going home that night.

Ianto, on the other hand, had followed Jack back into the Hub. When asked about it, he simply replied that he had to write up the report for the events of the past few days. Jack had instantly reprimanded the younger man, telling him that he needed to go home and sleep. The paperwork would still be there in the morning. Ianto disagreed and walked off towards the archives before Jack could stop him.

Deciding that a bit of work wouldn't do too much damage, Jack had wandered up to his office and had remained there for the rest of the evening.

A little after ten o'clock, Jack realised he'd been sitting staring into space for a couple of hours without doing anything productive. He hadn't even had a shower. The team trip to the countryside still plagued his mind with thoughts of what could have happened.

Stripping off his jacket and shirt, which still smelt of blood and meat, he kicked off his boots and socks, and left his office. The Hub was uncharacteristically silent. All the computers were powered down and the lights had been switched off, probably Ianto's doing. In fact, the archivist had undoubtedly left for home already, leaving Jack all alone as usual.

'Just the way I like it,' Jack thought sadly. He ran a weary hand through his hair, ruffling it so that it stuck up at odd angles before he headed towards the decontamination showers.

Ditching his trousers and pants on the floor, he was about to step into the large showering room when he heard the pitter patter of water on tiles. Someone was already having a shower.

Curious, Jack peered into the room and had to stifle a gasp when he saw Ianto, a very naked Ianto, standing beneath a torrent of water. He wasn't moving. He was just standing there, staring at the wall in front of him with water cascading down his face and chest before pooling around his feet.

This wasn't what had made Jack gasp though. There were massive bruises covering Ianto's back, colouring his pale skin vicious shades of blue, black and purple. This was obvious the result of what the cannibals had called 'tenderising'. Jack hadn't found out about it until after he'd arrived on the scene with his tractor, but when he'd asked Ianto about it the Welshman had waved it off with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh, Ianto," Jack sighed.

Ianto span around in shock, his eyes wide as saucers when he caught sight of the Captain watching him from the doorway. He immediately blushed and turned away from Jack to hide himself.

"I'm sorry, sir," he muttered, thoroughly embarrassed. "I just…I thought I'd…"

He was interrupted when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he realised that Jack was right behind him.

"It's Jack."

"What?" Ianto sounded startled by Jack's bluntness.

"It's just Jack. No more of this 'sir' business," the Captain clarified, his hands wandering up and down Ianto's bare back.

"That's not appropriate, sir."

"Ianto, it's just a name and I want you to use mine," insisted Jack, pressing himself against Ianto while curling his arms around the younger man's shoulders and chest.

"No, I mean…" He didn't finish his sentence, but they way he slid out of Jack's embrace said what he couldn't.

He turned around, willing himself not to look down, and caught Jack's gaze. They watched each other briefly, examining each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

It didn't take log for Jack to close the gap and press his lips against Ianto's. They remained like that until Jack's hands began to caress Ianto once more, pulling him close until they merged until the water.

Suddenly Ianto was pulling away again, shaking his head and mumbling nonsense under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, trying to get Ianto back into his arms.

"I can't, I can't do this. Not yet. It's too soon," Ianto murmured, refusing to meet Jack's eyes. He pushed past and left the room, grabbing the towel he'd left by the door on his way out.

Jack watched him with a bemused smile. So, Ianto needed to wait. That was fine. He could do that.

* * *

Read and review please.


End file.
